Dear Chris
by JulietteXx
Summary: This is a story of letters back and forth from Chris and his best friend Alexandra, Alex. It continues for a while. Love, hate, secrets, all of it will be involved! I'm planning on actually finishing this, so please stay updated! READ&REVIEW! -Juliette
1. 1st Set

**This story is going to be a series of letters back and forth from this girl, Alex, to Chris. It starts from when she moves away during eighth grade, and continues on from there.**

September 3

Dear Chris,

So I just moved into my new house in Cali. It's not that fun so far. My parents are ignoring me, and Danielle just met a boy so she's never home. It's boring here. I start school tomorrow. Wish me luck, please! So, I was wondering when you were going to come out here and visit me. I know I _just_ moved but it would be nice to see my best friend again. How are the guys? Is Vern still crying over my moving? I swear when I hugged him he was like, stapling himself to me. That was cute, but in a way…odd. I miss Gordie a lot. Tell him that there are no good comic stores up here. He's going to have to send me some. Preferably Mighty Mouse…just throwing that out there. Okay, well I'm going school shopping so I gotta go. Love you so much!

Love,

Alex

September 6

Dear Alex,

It sucks that you're not having a good time. School's starting tomorrow for us too. Tell Danielle to use protection. HAHA! I will wish you luck for tomorrow. Don't go making any new best friends! That's my job! We'll come visit soon, I promise. I miss you so much! Your blood stain from when Ace punched you into my wall is still there, even though that's gross. Vern cries everyday and says how much he misses you. Hell, I think Ace even misses you. We all do! And I'll put in a good word for you with the Mighty Mouse Comics. Good luck, once again, tomorrow.

Your best friend,

Chris


	2. 2nd Set

**Keep reviewing people! HAHA, okay here I go.**

September 14

Dear Chris,

I know it's been like a week since I've written, but I've been so busy! Schoolwork is hard to keep up with! I made some new friends, but none as great as my boys back in Castle Rock. There's this one girl who completely hates me though, Tiffany. I'm just ignoring her but she's like out to get me. Apparently, she doesn't know who she's messing with! I could so completely beat her up! I got the Mighty Mouse Special Edition so tell Gordie when I'm done reading it, I'll be sending it up. Love you, Chris! Give my best to the boys!

Love Always,

Alex

September 17

Dear Alex,

Yeah, you seem busy, but it's okay, because so am I. It's the first month of school and there's already a dance next week! Like five girls asked me, but I was wondering…maybe you'd wanna come back for the weekend and go with me? Let me know, it's the 24th. I think I really miss you like way too much, Alex. You need to come back home! Tell that bitch, Tiff, that you could mess her up. Or your best friend Chris could teach her a lesson. I love you!

Your best friend,

Chris


	3. 3rd Set

September 23

Dear Chris,

I can't come. I'm really sorry! I hope you can get a date, I mean…of course you can get a date…you're Chris Chambers! I sent Gordie the comic, hopefully he'll like it. Tiffany tried to fight me, but I taught that bitch a lesson! She needs to learn to realize who she's dealing with! Baby, I miss you! Remember that time when I slept over and you told me there was an axe murderer in the house? It was scary, but I was just thinking of the good times…well, tata for now, Cutie. Write back ASAP! Love you with all my heart!

Alex

September 26

Dear Alex,

The dance was fun, I really wish you would've come though. I miss your beautiful face! Now I have to look at annoying school girls. Gordie got the comic. He's really happy. I'm really proud of you for sticking up for yourself, Alex! And I do remember that time when I scared the living daylights out of you! You were so scared! HA! Alex, I really do miss you. I can't say that enough. I have this English project where we have to write a biography on someone we love, and well…I picked you. So I'm going ask you some questions later. Not now, because the projects due a while later. So, I miss/love you lots!

Your best friend,

Chris


	4. 4th Set

**Ayo, it's Juliette, the one and only… so I haven't been getting reviews. And I want them. A lot .I don't care if they're flames. I'll deal with it. Reviews just make me feel good. Kthanks. Love ya, - Jules.**

October 1

Dear Chris,

Aw it's so sweet that you're doing a biography on me! You know a lot about me though so I can't imagine what you would want to ask me. HA! I miss your cute face too. Ha, I remember when we were four and we would play house. We would make Teddy be the dog, and Vern be the baby. Those were the days… anyway! I thought I should tell you I met this girl who's sooo nice! She's just like me so I've been pretty much hanging out with her. No one else really likes me…especially Tiffany. But Sarah's cool. Danielle lost her virginity to that guy…big surprise. I just hope she isn't preggers! Love you, Chrissypooo.

Love,

Alex

October 4

Dear Alex,

Well I'm just asking small stuff. But I'm glad you're making friends. Just as long as they aren't as close as we were! And oh my gosh I remember that! And I was the husband and you were the wife, and Vern was our beautiful fat baby girl! Anyway, the guys are over as I write this and Gordie told me to say he loves you. So did Teddy. Vern says he's writing you a letter too. That's so like him…haha, anyway… Holy cow, Danielle! She better not be pregnant! Like seriously! Tell Sarah that I think she's cool, even though I didn't meet her. Halloween's soon…maybe you could come up for trick or treating?

Love you lots,

Your best friend,

Chris


	5. 5th Set

October 8

Dear Chris,

Halloween would be fun, but this group of girls already asked me to go with them…sorry! Hey, I'm just trying to fit in. And the drive over…I mean come on if I had to drive over that night, we wouldn't even get any candy! I'm sorry, love. But Sarah said you're amazing, even though she hasn't met you. Okay…big news flash bomb….Danielle might be pregnant. That guy is a total jackass and threatened to leave her if she doesn't get an abortion! JERK! Like really! Okay, ask me anything you want about the biography. I'll answer anything. I really miss you Chris…maybe I can come up during winter break! We can have Christmas like we usually do…big sleepover, presents in the morning, stealing my parents eggnog…we should try to do that! I love you sooooo much! I love the guys a lot! So much!

Love you Chris,

Alex

October 11

Dear Alex,

PERFECT! Christmas wouldn't be the same without you anyway…and don't worry about Halloween. You've got your friends…I understand completely. And the drive would make it a disaster. Sarah seems cool. I'll meet her some day, maybe. DANIELLE GODDAMMNIT! She can't be pregnant! Ugh, I will kick the bastard's ass! No fucking lie…sorry, pardon my French! Okay I added some questions to the bottom so if you could be a doll and answer them…? Kay well…I miss you. And your probably so tan right now…you probably look more beautiful than ever. Can't wait for Christmas! I love you!

Your best friend,

Chris

How old were you when you had your first kiss?

What's your favorite snack?

What's your parent's and sibling's names?

What do you wanna be when you grow up?

**FYI: I know Chris might sound gay, but he isn't. He just really [SPOILER ALERT] likes Alex, and doesn't know how to tell her without actually telling her.**

**Kthanks.**

**review Review…REVIEW! **

**Loveyall,**

**Juliette **


	6. 6th Set

October 18

Dear Chris,

Okay here are the answers to your questions,

4.

Strawberry Vanilla shake at Bluepoint

Tammi, Frank, and my sister is Danielle

Umm…this one's hard…I guess I just want to be happy?

Chris I miss you so much! And there's this sticky situation…Danielle is pregnant. We're sure of it. She's in sooooo much trouble! The baby is probably going to be ugly as sin because…well, look at her! And her boyfriend left her because she refuses to abort it. I can't wait for Christmas! It's going to be so great sleeping at your house again! It makes me cry everynight that it's been three months since we saw each other. Tell the boys that this new comic store opened up and I'll be sending tons of Supermans and Mighty Mouses their way! So I don't know what do say about this but…I don't know, but there's a dance at my school on Friday and this boy asked me! His name is Hud and he's seriously…perfection! I think he might like me a lot, and he might even ask me to be his girlfriend! Love you so much, and wish my luck for Friday!

Alex

October 21

Dear Alex,

Please tell Danielle I really am sorry about everything, and I hope she's doing well! Her boyfriend is an asshole, like if I ever get my hands on him…it won't be pretty! The boys are freaking out about the comics! Oh and that Hud kid…I hope you guys have fun…you need a guy in your life. Did I ever tell you you're beautiful? That's something I want you to know… I don't know about him being your_ boyfriend_ though… I can't wait for Christmas! I really can't. And thanks for your answers, my biography is due in January, so I don't really need to work on it now. Did I tell you they put me in the college courses with Gordie? Teddy and Vern are still in the shop courses, but they are getting smarter. I have three As and two Bs on my report card!

Love you and have fun at that dance! NO KISSING(:

Love always,

Chris.


	7. 7th Set

October 25

Dear Chris,

Hey! Okay, so the dance went TERRIBLE! First, Hud was late picking me up! He didn't say hi to my mom or let her take pictures. In the car, he made me sit in the back while he sat in the front. When we got there, he ran off to be with his friends and left me alone with Sarah and her date, and it was awkward as hell. Then, he came over and brought me punch and SPILLED IT ON MY NEW DRESS! (now before you say 'oh my gosh, Alex you were in a dress?' I'll have you know Sarah made me swear I would wear one) This is the worst part, are you ready? I went into the coat room to get my jacket (the jean one you bought me :D) and I caught Hud and TIFFANY, that's right, TIFFANY MY SWORN ENEMY, making out! Horrible night? I think yes. I wish you came up and I took _you_ instead! Sincerely Chris, I really love you! And I miss you I can't say that enough. Danielle already started the morning sicknesses, and she has been writing to Ace. I tried to see some of the stuff they were saying to each other but I couldn't. See if Eyeball will tell you anything about what's going on between them. Woah this is a long letter and my hand might fall off! I love you and CHRISTMAS IS IN TWO MONTHS !

Love forever and always,

Alex

October 28

Dear Alex,

I WILL KILL THAT HUD KID! I swear, Alex, you just let me see him for two seconds that sucker will be begging for his mother! I SWEAR! Any guy who messes with _my_ girl like that will be SEVERELY injured! I agree, I should've taken you! That Tiffany bitch will pay too, you just see…her time will come. Alex I can't stress it enough, if I don't see you soon I'll burst! Ace and Eyeball haven't really been talking, and I know that Eyeball is in love with Danielle. That's all I found out. Maybe they're like...fighting over her? I don't know. CHRISTMAS! I can't wait! So what are you going to be for Halloween? Me and Gordie are going as Abbott and Costello. I really wish you were coming so I could see you before December. What about Thanksgiving? I really will burst too! I keep wondering if you look any different than the last time I saw you. Is your hair still blonde? I sound like a creep…haha! I love you! See you in two months, and Happy Halloween!

Love forever,

You're best friend,

Chris

**Hey guys, it's me! I know I haven't been updating like I promised but I just want you all to know that Lines that Would Change the Movie is going on hiatus for a little while. I kind of want to just continue on Dear Chris, and what with school and all… I just don't have time to think of new quotes. However, I will add quotes if you private message or email them to me my email is (WITHOUT THE SPACES AND ADD THE AT SIGN BEFORE AOL) j j u l i e t t e x x a o l . c o m (stupid computer wouldnt let me put it up!)****. Feel free to email me or PM me about anything! But if you can think of any funny quotes just DON'T REVIEW IT or else everyone would see it and there would be no point in adding it. I will give you full credit if you give my your username or name. Okay, so this story will be updated often because it's easy for me to think of ideas. LOVE YALL!**

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**-Juliette**


	8. 8th Set

November 2

Dear Chris,

Halloween was SO FUN! Sarah, me, and a few other girls (Olivia, Samantha, and Heather) all egged Tiffany and Hud's houses! It was so fun! Plus, I got enough mallowmars and suckers to last me my entire life! I went with Sarah and Olivia as Peace, Love, and Happiness. Of course, I was happiness! I bet that you and Gordie looked adorable! Thanksgiving isn't a good time, I'm spending it with Sarah while my mom and dad take Danielle to the hospital. She has this…well you can't tell anyone but she has an STD. It might be Chlamydia. I'm really worried but she has hospital appointments three times a week every week for two months, and one of the appointments just so happens to be on Thanksgiving. Danielle told me in pure secrecy that she's in love with Ace. I don't know anything else but I'm positive Eyeball and Ace are fighting over her. She's not _that_ big of a deal! JEEZ! Aw, and Chris yes my hair is still blonde! Blond locks, like always! How bout you? Still rocking the buzz cut? I miss rubbing it to get that fuzzy feeling. So, tell me about school. I'm SO proud of you with your report card! I told you, if you put your mind to it, you'll achieve it! Love you!

Love forever and always,

Alex

November 5

Dear Alex,

I'm so proud of you about Halloween! And I would've guessed you were happiness. Danielle really got herself in a pickle, but I'm here for her. Eyeball is too. He really loves her, Alex. I feel bad…but anyway…You probably look exactly the same…you were never one for change. But I need to tell you something…there's this girl that I met and I really like her. Her name's Sami and she's this new girl in my class. She asked me to go to Blue Point with her this Saturday, and I said yes. I like her but……what about you? Write me back ASAP so we can talk about this….

Chris

**Now that a few notes are in, the juicy stuff will start! This is when they start opening up about thins that are going on and their relationship will go on the biggest emotional rollercoaster ever!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Juliette**


	9. 9th Set

_*****ALEX'S POV AFTER READING CHRIS'S LETTER ***_

_I really don't believe this! I mean…I thought it was obvious I liked him! And I thought it was pretty obvious he liked me back! I mean…I think? I don't know…I just want to be back home in Castle Rock! I _have_ to see Chris soon! We have to get those feelings rushing back…and quick! How can I do that? Making him jealous I suppose…….?_

November 11

Dear Chris,

What do you mean 'what about me?'? I don't think there's anything wrong with you dating a girl…as long as it's not Gordie, I'm fine with it! What was her name…Sam? I don't know but I hope you guys have fun on your date. Did I mention that there's a festival this weekend? This boy Michael asked me to go with him and I said yes. He's really cute and I like him. Gotta go, love you!

Alex

_****CHRIS'S POV AFTER READING ALEX'S LETTER**__*_

_ Her letters are getting shorter…she must be angry about this! I know I want her to be jealous but I don't want _her_ with another guy! Ugh why can't I just tell her I love her! …Because she'll laugh me off the planet. It's Alex I'm talking about; there's no way she'd have those feelings for me. I guess I just have to forget it…and continue making her jealous. _

November 14

Dear Alex,

That's pretty cool. My date with Sami went really well! I'm actually taking her to the cinema this weekened! Maybe when you visit, you can bring Michael and we could double date…? I don't know maybe that sounds farfetched since you probably wouldn't come back here with him. Well…how's Danielle doing? Any news about her and Ace? Her and Eyeball? Let me know! Love you!

Chris


	10. 10th Set

November 18

Dear Chris…

Okay sorry about that last letter…I know it was short but Michael was taking me out so I needed to hurry. I really like him, Chris. I'm gonna be honest…I was kind of falling for you but you seem to be happy with Sami so I'm just glad that your happy. I'm glad we're both happy. So…update on Danielle! It's a girl (the baby) and it's due next July, so she's a little worried. She doesn't want to like…"show" because she'll lose her perfect stomach. I just recently found out that her boyfriend wasn't the father! Who do you think it was?

Alex

PS: I would put 'love, Alex' but you have a girlfriend now…

November 21

Dear Alex,

She's not my girlfriend. And I'm sorry about her…I just...never mind…  
Good luck for Danielle! What is she naming the baby? Also, I think that the father is probably…I don't know. Look Alex, I really love you as a best friend, so could we please put the whole 'Sami' thing behind us? So what if she's my girlfriend? Does that really mean I can't still be your best friend? I love you so much, Alex! And look, you have Michael, and you don't see me crying over it. Love you!

Love your best friend,

Chris

_***CHRIS'S POV AFTER WRITING THAT**_

_That's a lie. I really do love her. I love her more than anything…what's going to happen when she finds out that I don't really like Sami? In fact, Sami doesn't even like me! What the hell am I supposed to do!_

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW 3**

**-Jules**


	11. 11th Set

November 27

Dear Chris

Okay, first of all you have no right acting like I said all of this terrible cry-baby pussy stuff! If you would just review my previous letter you would see that I said nothing but good things! I could care less about you and your stupid girlfriend! I really could! I really don't care about her and I'm sure that she won't like me either so whatever lets just leave it!

Alex

November 30

Alex,

You seriously need to chill! I know you don't care about Sami but do you think I really care about Michael? I don't care if he took you out! I don't care about him either! Seriously Alex, I don't like fighting with you you're my favorite person ever and fighting with you is not fun at all! But I'm serious! I just want to put this behind us! Christmas is soon, and I really want you to come over! Please just think about everything and come back to me when you're ready to make up. I love you so much Alex!

Your best friend,

Chris

**HEY GUYS! New story coming up soon, it's going to be a good one! Check it out it should be up by tomorrow, or even today! It depends on my editing time! Love you all, and happy almost summer! XOXO**

**~Jules**


	12. 12th Set

December 3

Dear Chris,

I'm sorry…I broke up with Michael. The truth is…well I love you. I always have, and I can't wait for Christmas. I only want to be with you! I don't care about Sami…she's whatever….but I can't hide it anymore. I love you so much!

Alex, forever.

****CHRIS'S POV****

_I can't believe this. I love her too! I really do! This Christmas will be amazing! But now I have to tell her about how I was kidding around with Sami…I just…I love her._

December 6

Dear Alex,

You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say this. Sami was never my girlfriend…I made it up to make you jealous! I really do love you, too! And I can't wait for you to come over during Christmas Break. You should come over the twenty third. Please! I can't wait to see you…love you.

Forever and Always,

Chris

**AW THEY ADMITTED IT! But there's still other things going on.**

**-Danielle's preggers**

**-the father might be Ace or Eyeball**

**-Michael may be a tad pissed about Alex breaking up with him…..**

**love yall REVIEW REVIEW!  
I had no hits or nothing today, and it made me sad! ****  
-Jules**


End file.
